Maria Vega Ortega
Personality Maria has always been one of bravery and outspokeness. Her rebellious attitude is her most well known quality. Her spirit is one that cannot be crushed no matter what is thrown her away, some say she's just an over-optimistic person who refuses to give up even when the odds are stacked a mile high against her. Her reckless abandon for her own life leads some to believe she truly is suicidal. While all these personality traits point to someone who is very stupid, brash, and prone to getting into trouble. Maria is frankly, a very normal girl. While she doesn't like doing what she's told, she's willing to cooperate, and accepts when something she has done is wrong. Her intelligence is average at best, as she like normal kids, barely scraped by at school, and often picked fights. She's as stubborn as a bull, but as previously stated, can accept when she has... miscalculated. She's fairly strange. While she attempts to be that dark sinister girl in the corner. Muttering about wicked fantasies that will never come true, when around friends she blossoms into a laughing girl, swinging her braids around, and acting very much like a teenager. She's always curious, always asking questions, and always loud. Even in a quiet setting she finds a way to make herself heard above all others. She seems to not know the phrase embarrassment, as she sees nothing as personal information. Everything that isn't her business, becomes her business very quickly, as sticking her nose into things is what she does best. She's romantic. Not in the sense of the word that you know, as someone who loves. But as someone who loves telling stories, someone that has a lot of passion for the things of this world. She learned to play guitar at five, she's verbally passed down many myths to her younger siblings. History Maria was born in Mexico, there, her father was seemingly nonexistant, fading in and out of focus for years. Her mother told her, he was in America, sending money to them so that they could keep their house in the slums. She knew this was a lie from a very young age. But forced herself to believe it. At the age of five she played guitar to earn money on the street, begging her mother (who had succumbed to a depression) to pay attention to her, to listen to her. But she only wanted Maria out of her life, for all the bad things she had caused her. Though Maria still loved her, the woman was the only person she knew, besides her two young brothers and older brother. Speaking of her older brother, he appears in our story right after he sixth birthday. The boy, fifteen, came in, drunk, rambling on about killing people, burning down a house, and performing other criminal acts. Her mother was shocked by this, and a fight ensued, in which her brother violently bit her mother, and shot her twice. The killing bullet entering her skull. That same night, Maria was taken to an orphanage and her brother was arrested, with his drunken ramblings came the name of the gang all of it's members. After that, many more members of the mysterious gang were arrested, information of Maria's selling out was passed on, and a grudge was set on her head. Involving the burning down of the orphanage she lived in, the kidnapping and drowning of her youngest brother, and other criminal acts that she barely survived. Until she became ten. She lived in the boiler room underneath her school, the principal allowed her to stay there, so she wouldn't have to live on the streets the thought of death looming behind her. When the aliens came down, Maria had nothing to lose anymore, but she had something to gain. Freedom. She fled to America, stowing away on trains, planes, anything to survive. And get to the one place she would be safe. When she snuck on to the spaceship, she found she was not the only one, a sad thought. She soon began to live in one of the rooms of a human who didn't make it onto the spaceship, living the good life and free of her families curse. Her death is certain but unknown. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased